


Riley

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Right after the Burned the Rabbit's foot, Dean get's help from an unexpected person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** An big Thanks to everyone that has help me do this story. Thank you all so much...I love you all so much. I promise that i will learn how to spell and be able to to proper grammer :)

“Ok, seriously dude; did you really have to touch that rabbits foot?” Dean said as he walked into their hotel room, throwing his jacket on the floor. Sam followed suit, following him into the room, “Well, at least I didn’t lose $46,000”

 

 

“Oh, yeah? At least I wasn’t the one who lost his shoe in the storm grate,” Dean said, shrugging off Sam’s last comment. He really didn’t want to talk about the money, especially the fact that he had lost it. Dean leaned back against the bed frame and went to turn the TV on.

 

 

“Dude, com’on, I was joking,” Sam sat down on the bed, trying to get close to his brother. Dean's eyes didn’t leave the TV screen where there was an older episode of “ The Simpsons” playing. Dean just sat there; either too tired or too annoyed -or both, to pay attention to Sam.

 

 

Sam sat down next to Dean, lying there side to side, “Why does everything always happen to me?” came from the TV as Homer got his head stuck in the railing of the stairs. Dean laughed out loud, and Sam laughed because Dean laughed. He loves it when Dean is happy. He laid his hand on Dean’s leg; it was nothing sexual, but he did wish that it would lead to that. 

 

 

A grin went across Dean’s face, but not once did his eyes leave the TV. Sam’s hand began to go to down Dean’s knee, and then back up, reaching the inseam of his older brother pants. Dean shifted under Sam's gentle strokes, but that was it.

 

 

“You know that I really liked those shoes,” Sam said as his palm gently brushed the outline of his brother’s erection. Dean choked out, ”Yeah, well, it was your stupid fucking ass that picked up that Rabbit’s foot, not mine.” 

 

 

“Oh yeah, Batman.” The younger chuckled as he got up and went to the bathroom. Dean watched his brother go, and again thought about how he had almost lost him again. Again. The year wouldn’t have mattered at all. He would’ve done it in vain. He sighed to himself and turned the TV off, hollering, “Hey man. I'm gonna go get a drink.”

 

 

Before Sam could even get out of the bathroom to see where the hell Dean was going, Dean was already in the his precious car taking off, “Ok, that did not go as planed.” Sam sighed as he walked over to the bed unzipping his pants. He slipped his hand into his boxers and came ten minutes later with Dean’s name on his lips. 

 

 

Dean didn’t know where he was going; he just knew that he had to get there fast. He found a near by bar and went inside. It was dark and damp and it smelled like that too. He went to sit down at a barstool. 

 

 

“Hey handsome. What can I get for you?”

 

 

“Just a beer.” Dean replied to the young blond bartender. She went over and pulled out a Bud. “Alright, Handsome looks like you are in the mood to talk.” The nameless blond said as she handed him and beer. Dean looked up and gave a weak smile, ”Nah, I don’t think so.”

 

 

 

 

“Ah, com’on beautiful” She said, before looking around the bar, “ No one is here.” 

 

 

Dean followed suit and looked around the bar. 

 

 

“Handsome, what’s bothering you?” 

 

 

Dean sighed, he figured he might as well tell a complete stranger cause he was never going to tell Sam what he had just done.

 

 

“I just left someone in a very un … well lets just say this person is going to go to have some fun by themselves.” Dean said in a low voice despite the bar being empty. The young blond shook her head she got what the cute man meant. She leaned over the bar and said, “ May I ask why you left this someone?”

 

 

“Cause this someone almost fucked up something that I’ve worked really hard on and sacrificed to keep.” He said, taking a deep swig of his beer before settling it down on the table. The young blond went around the barstool were she proceeded to sit next to him. 

 

Dean noticed that she was wearing short black pants and a white tee shirt, he knew that any other day he would be all over that banging her in the back of his Impala. But not tonight, no tonight Sam was on his mind.

 

 

 

 

“Well good-looking, I’m sure that this someone didn’t do it on purpose because I know that they won’t fuck it up, knowing what you did, the sacrifice and everything. I am thinking that talking to me isn’t the thing that you should be doing, although I do enjoy talking to you, handsome.” She paused to touch his knee. Go and tell that someone that you’re sorry, you didn’t mean it, because you never know how long we have on this earth.” 

 

 

With that she got up and went around the barstool and into the back. Dean sat there confused, but still he got up and followed her to the back of the bar, to his surprise no one was there. “ Huh” he mumbled to himself.

 

 

 

 

He went back to the barstool where he grabbed the car keys. As he sat down on the cool seats of the Impala, he thought about Sam and the fact that he only has a year to live, what he has done, the words that he uttered, what’s dead should stay dead, and how wrong he was to have said that.

 

 

 

 

Sighing he put the keys into the ignition and took the long drive back to the motel where he had left Sam horny and confused, not an hour ago. When Dean pulled into the motel parking lot he saw the blue light of the TV on, the shadow of Sam sitting at the table and how excited he got when he saw the Impala but then pulled a Sam and pretended not to care.

 

 

And was still pulling it when Dean walked into the motel not taking his eyes of an infomercial, like he cared how to make a sandwich and pancake in one. “ Sam man, can you turn off the TV, I need to talk to you.’

 

 

 

 

“No, I already tried that” Sam said, as he quickly glanced at his older brother. 

 

 

“If I remember, you tried to seduce me, now can we talk?” Dean said as he turned to Sam before grabbing the remote and turned the TV off.

 

 

“What the fuck, man?” He screamed trying to grab the remote from Dean, who despite the extra inches Sam had on him, was managing to keep the remote from him.

 

 

”Don’t you want to know why I am - was mad at you?” 

 

 

Giving up Sam sat down on the bed as Dean sat down next to him, “ I was fucking pissed at you because I‘ve given up so much for you. “

 

 

“Dean!” Sam went to interrupt but Dean stopped him by putting his hand up to Sam’s lips. “ Let me finish… I don’t regret it not at all; I would do again in a heartbeat. But I was pissed that yet again I almost lost you, although I have to admit that it was pretty funny. And now we have this fucked up weirdo working for Gordon.” Dean said; Sam leaned over gently kissing Dean on the lips, 

 

 

“ Would you stop, just for once? We will always figure it out - we’re Winchesters.”

 

 

 

 

Dean’s response was to deepen the kiss, putting his hand gentle on Sam’s head, to push in closer. “ God, Dean.” Sam gasped as Dean began to push on the bed, and roll on his side, so that they were making out side-to-side, hands began to explore the other’s body. 

 

 

 

 

They stayed like that for a while kissing and exploring each other, until Sam slipped his hand into Dean’s pants touching Dean’s ass, trying to get a finger in-between the cheeks, After an little struggle he began to rub the crack, going up and down. “ Sam.” Dean moaned into his mouth. 

 

 

“Do you want to bottom for me?’ Sam whispered into Dean’s ear. Biting it as the words flowed over it. Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. Sam laughed as he flipped Dean on his back; He reached up as he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. Never taking his eyes off him as he unzipped his pants and began to pull them down. Dean’s lifted so that Sam could. 

 

 

 

 

As he did, Dean took off his shirt, and laid back down, he didn’t usually bottom out, but Sam had asked and he could never deny him that. Sam reached over to the nightstand where the lube and condoms were. Dean smiled as Sam began to gently go up and down Dean’s abs, before lifting his knees and spreading them. 

 

 

“You ok?” Sam asked.

 

 

“Yeah, Sammy I am.“ He said as he reached over to the lube, applying some to his fingers, He reached over and brushed his entrance, Sam bit down on Dean’s thigh, it was meant as a distraction, as he pushed in Dean. And man it was tight, squeezing his fingers. He knew that this was going to hurt Dean when he finally went all the way in. 

 

 

Sam knew that the last time that he entered Dean; it resulted in the battle with that scarecrow. That was quite a long time ago, he knew that it would hurt, so he kept it in mind as he entered a second and third finger. A moan causes him to look up, and he saw pure pleasure on his brother’s face. He had to fight back a tear knowing that he just might loose that; no he chased that thought away. He was here and so were Dean and this moment was all that mattered.

 

 

“Sammy, God I’m ready.” Dean breathless moan was enough for Sam to strip his clothing as fast as he could. He quickly applied the condom to his leaking cock, trying to be gentle cause otherwise he would come then and there.

 

 

“Alright?”

 

 

“Yeah” 

 

 

 

 

“Okay” he said as he positioned himself at his brother’s entrance, putting just the tip in he froze when Dean let out a moan that he’d never heard before. He stopped and looked did he hurt Dean? Had he done something wrong? The whispered it’s okay meant he hadn’t.

 

 

Sam slowly began pushing in waiting about every inch to let Dean get used to him, but than just like that the tight muscle gave away and he slid all the way in, Dean moaned “ Sammy, God. Ahh” Well, at least that is what Sam thought he said. 

 

 

Giving his brother and second to adjust to his size, Sam began to move slowly he wanted to make love; whither Dean wanted to or not. But it seemed that Dean was just as interested in that idea as Sam, because he wrapped his legs around Sam and his arms around his back, and brought Sam into a deep kiss. 

 

 

Slowly, with a sensual touch, Sam pumped into his brother, as Dean rocked back into it. He wasn’t sure how long it was like that, but it seemed like forever and he couldn’t care less, but bodies couldn’t last forever and both brothers began to feel the pressure in their groins start up. 

 

 

However, it would be Dean that would go first, he began to breathe heavy; it was the biting of his bottom lip that gave it away. 

 

 

“Sam, I can’t. I’m…”

 

 

“It’s okay” Sam said, he knew that Dean didn’t need a hand there, their bodies rubbing enough against Dean’s aching hard cock. And sure enough Sam felt Dean tightening around him and a warm slash of liquor against his stomach, and Dean’s head flew back and his eyes shut tightly. 

 

 

Sam wasn’t that far behind him, and moments later you could tell, seeing his brother like that was enough to send him to his own blinding orgasm. Falling on top of his brother, felt good, as did letting his legs down did for Dean. However pulling out of his brother wasn’t as much.

 

 

***

 

 

“Good morning.“ Sam said, the second that Dean opened his eyes. 

 

 

Yawning, Dean reached over to bring Sam into a kiss. 

 

 

“I brought some coffee.“ Sam said handing Dean and cup of hot Joe. 

 

 

“Where? I mean I didn’t see one last night.“ Dean said, sitting up in the bed.

 

 

 

 

“What are you talking about? There’s one on Oak, right next to the gas station.” Sam said as he took a slip of coffee. Dean heart began to race as he jumped out of his bed throwing on his jeans. “I’ve got to go”

 

 

“OKAY, what is so important right now?” Sam said following his brother out as he jumped into the Impala. 

 

 

“Dean? Hello?” Sam said as Dean pulled into the coffee shop parking lot. 

 

 

”What do you want some donuts?

 

 

“Sam, I was here last night” 

 

 

“Wow coffee, that explains your stemma last night” Sam said laughing at his own joke knowing that he was the one who with all the stemma last night. “ No I was at this bar, the Riley’s”

 

 

A voice came up from the heavens. “The Riley’s, that bar was mighty popular around here. That was until the fire, that poor Johnson girl, she dead in that fire, that was about twenty years ago Yeah strangly her name was Riley.”


End file.
